


Miłość jest ślepa

by Destiel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel666/pseuds/Destiel666





	Miłość jest ślepa

Do dzisiejszego dnia byłam jednym z najjaśniejszych aniołów Boga. W niebie znajdowałam wszystko czego potrzebowałam.. Aż do dzisiejszego dnia. Upadłam w najboleśniejszy z możliwych sposobów. Odrzucona przez samego Boga. Za co zapytasz? Za miłość do śmiertelnika. Teraz jestem skazana przez całą wieczność tułać się po ziemi jako upadły anioł. Chcecie usłyszeć moją historię?  
Wszystko zaczęło się miesiąc wcześniej, kiedy to przemierzałam ulice Lawrence w Kansas w poszukiwaniu zbiegłego więźnia. Byłam niewidoczna, żaden człowiek nie mógł mnie dostrzec. Błądziłam tak godzinami wśród opustoszałych ulic nie znajdując nawet żadnej poszlaki przybliżającej mnie do pojmania niebezpiecznego anioła. Przechodząc koło jakiegoś obskurnego baru ujrzałam jego. Stał samotnie w bramie ocierając chusteczką krew z twarzy. Po raz pierwszy ujrzałam tak pięknego mężczyznę. Od razu zapragnęłam mu pomóc. Przybrałam, więc ludzką postać i podeszłam do chłopaka.  
-Hej, wszystko w porządku.- Zapytałam się delikatnie uśmiechając się. I wtedy on na mnie spojrzał. Od razu utonęłam w zieleni jego oczu, były takie niezwykłe, że od razu zrozumiała, ze zrobię wszystko, aby móc być z tym człowiekiem.  
-Taa wszystko spoko, tylko lekko oberwałem.- Odpowiedział nie wzruszony- Co taka ładna panienka jak ty robi w tak niebezpiecznej okolicy całkiem sama?  
-Spaceruję sobiie, zawsze lubiłam dużo pochodzić przed snem. - Powiedziałam, odrywając wzrok od jego idealnej twarzy. Wygladał jak młody Bóg. Brunet o zielonych oczach, muskularnej sylwetce z parodniowym zarostem na twarzy, który tylko dodawał mu uroku.- Skoro wszystko w porządku to ja uciekam.-Rzekłam z żalem w głosie.- Żegnaj!- Po tych słowach zaczęłam odchodzić.  
-Hej! zaczekaj!- Krzyknął za mną- Nie przedstawiłaś mi się.  
-Nazywam się Amara!- Odpowiedziałam uśmiechnięta.  
-Ja jestem Dean. Zobaczymy się jeszcze?- Zapytał z nadzieją  
-Obiecuję!-Wykrzyknęłam znikając za zakrętem.


End file.
